Querida Leonor
by Daemon Venator
Summary: Hoy es un día especial para usted. Estoy contento de pensar que haya recibido mi humilde obsequio, que espero le guste. Le contare algo gracioso. Algo astralopitante! Me encontraba yo realizando los preparativos del funeral de una pequeña familia y ...


Hola! Este es el primer One- shot que escribo(lo es?) Espero que les guste :D

* * *

**Sigue soñando, no dejes de dar lucha contra esos demonios.  
Vende tu alma, no tu entero ser.**

* * *

**Londres, 06 de Febrero.**

**Querida Leonor:**

Hoy es un día especial para usted.

Estoy contento de pensar que haya recibido mi humilde obsequio, que espero le guste.

Como sea, la razón por la que le escribo no es para hablar de usted y las nulas visitas de sus hijos...

_-Ju,ju Seguro se enojara...-_

Le contare algo gracioso. Algo_ astralopitante!_

_Me encontraba yo realizando los preparativos del funeral de una pequeña familia, que ademas de ser pequeña ahora seria mas incompleta...Pero... Oh! Quien soy yo para valer las penas!_

_La razón por la que era diminuta era porque el padre era un alcohólico empedernido y había muerto hacia unos años de una sobredosis con las sustancias que corrompen a nuestros niños... bueno, la madre había sido tremendamente afectada, por lo que recayó en una profunda e imaginaria depresión, y al final de todo termino suicidándose, dejando sola a una pequeña de tan solo doce años..._

Ya que llegamos a este punto debo decirte que la pequeña es una salvajilla de las de temer! A pesar de compartir la estatura de un duende y la complexión de un desnutrido tenia una rabiosa fuerza que podría matarte! Si... Era enana, flacucha y temblorosa... como los pequeños perrunos esos que las damas de ahora cargan en bolsos... Ella es tierna! Pero también toda una bestia!

_-Aaah... Ji,ji,ji-_

Te relatare en este papel desgastado como la conocí, como me conoció... y como termino...

Creo que a este paso ya confundí tu olvidadiza cabeza verdad?

_Caminaba yo bailoteando con mi gracia natural por la tierra con chispeos de vegetación._

_Un poco por allí, otro poco por aquí... Allí no! Ya hay suficiente._

_En mis manos cargaba la pala con la que cavaría la vieja tierra para enterrar envuelto en madera un viejo cuerpo cuya única persona despidiendo era su único familiar._

_Mire a la pequeña frente a mi, quien para haber perdido a su soporte, no derramaba ni una lagrima de tristeza... o dolor. Eso era... extraño._

_Curioso me acerque a la pequeña figura vestida de negro. Revoloteando a su alrededor, arrastre la pala rasgando la tierra que ocupaba mas muertos que años de vida. La chiquilla solo me miraba moviendo sus ojos de izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, nerviosa y expectante de un ataque de mi parte._

_-Quien eres?-su voz..._

_Debo hablar de ello? Es de su interés mi querida Leonor? Puedes omitir esta corta linea._

_Su voz era profunda, demasiado como para ser de alguien tan pequeño, demasiado melancólica, para alguien tan joven, y demasiado solitaria para una niña. Y sus ojos! Su ojos me hicieron recordar a... Las ardillas masticando glotonas una nuez! Jojo Una muy deliciosa._

_-Soy el sepulturero- reí parando mis inquietos pies. Debo admitir que lo herede de alguien especial._

_-Eres tu a quien mi familia contrato para el entierro?-_

_Acomodo sus chocolateados cabellos tras su pequeña oreja y froto su ligeramente enrojecida nariz. Era comprensible al sentir al señor Invierno rodeándonos._

_-Si eres Blair, si-_

_Ella solo movió su cabeza, abrigándose mas en el espesor de su grueso chaquetón oscuro, resguardandose del terrible clima. Esa fragilidad me estremecio. Ji,ji._

_Podía__ sentir su máxima soledad impulsándose hacia mi. Yo estaba desbordando._

_-Cual es tu color favorito?-pregunte mientras desmontonaba la tierra._

_Algo de platica nos haría bien, y seria divertido. No puedo estar tranquilo en tal aire deprimente, soy una persona divertida!_

_-Eh?... Blanco-_

_Ese... ese era el color que yo mas odiaba, y tenia una razón... Pero tal vez ella tenia también una razón para que fuera su favorito._

_-Porque?-_

_-Porque representa la nada- respondió veloz, ansiosa-... para mi._

_-La nada? porque una ni-me gire a observarla, quería ver sus tristes ojos respondiendo mi pregunta importantisima, pero cuando gire a penas unos noventa grados un aniquilador trozo de metal se interpuso entre nosotros- Ju,ju,ju_

_Una sorpresa grande verdad? La chiquilla al parecer no usaba juguetes..._

_-Eres un maniático sexual? Un pedofilo?- la pistola se presiono contra mi frente, temblando en duda._

_Ella estaba de rodillas frente a mi y yo dentro, en la profundidad del agujero avanzado._

_Al menos solo necesitaba un balazo en la piel y caería **fulminado** en mi lecho de muerte. AH! trabajo ahorrado!_

_La criatura frente a mi no era nada mas que un bebe jugando a los asesinos._

_Sonreí__ con amabilidad, haciendo frente a sus acusadoras e injustificadas palabras. Era la primera vez que alguien me insultaba de ese modo!_

_-No, querida-_

_Su cuerpecillo pareció tensarse y sus ojos se dilataron, estaba espantada de ver mi rostro? Tan horrible era yo? Crees tu Leonor, que soy terrible?_

_-Soy un sepulturero . Uno común y corriente-_

_Retrocedió__, mas que asustada de mi ser asqueroso, pero no soltó el arma. Al contrario, la levanto y golpeo mi desdichada faz plagado de sífilis._

_-Aaah-_

_Eso... Eso no había dolido mas que el roce del viento satánico._

_-Que...?!-_

_-Niña mala-_

_Aunque no hubo dolor alguno, se atrevió a golpearme durante mi trabajo... Sabes Leonor, que tuve unas encantadoras ganas de meterla en la caja junto a su madre? Eso contaba como un favor, verdad? Las dos se abrigarían con su calor muerto. Ella iría con la carne que la retuvo nueve meses en su vientre. Tal vez podía hacerla pedacitos e incrustarla en su madre rebanada y cerrarla con un hilo transparente, para que no se notaran los cortes, sin perjudicar su belleza! y un poco de agua, para limpiar la sangre chorreante._

_Solo seria un poco de dolor..._

_Aburridamente eso no fue mas que un pensamiento de mi fea persona, solo eso... Porque la niña recayó en sus temblorosas piernas, al fin sollozando y enmarinando su pálido rostro, pero aun en su debilidad no desechaba el arma._

_A pesar de su desfallecimiento no lo hizo..._

_-Corazón triste- solté llamando su atención-Corazón pesado- salte de la hendidura y camine, dando vueltas alrededor de su diminuto ser- Cuerpo cansado. Cuerpo adolorido- sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron. Sorprendida de mis deducciones...Ji,ji,ji, era lo primero que podía notar uno con ver su cuerpo. Eso y...- Estomago hambriento, Ju,ju-_

_-Ah!-_

_-Ja-aha-_

_Luego, para que la pequeña tranquilizara su rugiente estomago, le entregue un paquete de galletas de avena con una de esas botellas plastificadas con un liquido gaseoso oscuro dentro que estaba seguro, luego le daria flatulencias... por experiencia propia._

_Mientras ella se atragantaba y hablaba de cosas realmente graciosas yo me dedicaba a mi trabajo- por accidente desterré al señor Jones! Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía, reconocería esos huesos encorvados donde fuera, después de todo... era mi victima. Pero no podía mostrarlo a la pequeña en tales pieles, bueno, no pieles, el era todo huesos. Ji,ji._

_Las compañías eran gratas , sobretodo las inocentes y que pudieran dar un gran espectáculo. Las aprecio mucho._

_-Viviré con un tío lejano-contaba mientras bebía de la botella burbujeante. Me causaba gracia porque la negra bebida contrastaba con el color chillón de sus uñas naranjas._

_-Por eso el arma? Ju,ju Vas a matarlo?-_

_De un brinco salí del hueco ya con los metros necesarios para resguardar un cadáver. Para ocultar su putrefacto y sabroso olor._

_-Si... dicen que esta loco, igual que tú- froto sus ojos de nuez mientras me sentaba a su lado, en el tronco tumbado de un jubilado árbol._

_-Porque enviarían a alguien como tú con alguien tan divertido y genial como yo?- burle cruzando mis dedos ante su indignada mirada._

_-Porque no les interesa-_

_Uhm... Eso era algo malvado de su parte! Opacar la vida de una payasa de ese modo. No darle importancia..._

_-Solo seré su diversión-susurro, apesadumbrada, y yo, tal vez no comprendí muy bien, al parecer..._

_-Eso es bueno!-_

_-No lo es!-grito levantándose. Ella tenia reaciones muy masculinas- Me va a devorar toda- jadeo espantada- Se ira mi..._

_-Ju,ju,ju no te preocupes las cosas pasan por alguna razón-_

_Me levante y ante su atenta mirada avellanada y agresiva hundí a su madre en las profundidades del terreno._

_Adiós__, Cla... Claire Blair._

_Hu,hu, que ironía, verdad? Los humanos siguen pasando al pasado mientras yo me dedico a una vida falsa sin lograr mi gran propósito. Sin encontrar la forma de regresarla a lo que era y debía ser si no hubiera sido por esa... mujer... Uf! Debía relajarme._

_-Este es el adiós-_

_Levanto una pequeña gardenia, blanca, reluciente, reluciente y blanca. Como debía ser ella..._

_La antiguamente semilla fue lanzada sobre el **sarcófago** de la desfigurada mujer y fue enterrada. Escarbada y recubierta tierra._

_-Soy Dominique Blair- sus ojos se elevaron a encontrarse con los míos y un chispazo de comprensión mutuo nos llego-Fue un...- estrechamos manos, sin ningún gesto en nuestros rostros, no teniamos razon mas que mirarnos-... gusto conocerte... Undertaker-_

_Se alejo como la niebla. Se alejo con el viento. La deje ir. Ella se fue._

_Como todos... pasando al pasado._

_Tal vez no vuelva a ver sus ojos de castor, pero estaba seguro que su cuerpo necesitaría mis servicios. Después de todo ambos eramos personas divertidas._

_Querida Leonor, somo personas divertidamente negadas._

* * *

Gracias por leer y perdonen mis faltas. Es la primera ves que escribo de Undertaky

09-02- 14:

Dominique Blair es un personaje de mi creación.

Porque Under no la ayudo? Porque no se hicieron amigos?

Solo es el efecto de un personaje secundario, ambos lo son, él en la vida de ella y ella en la de él (?) Solo es un corto que me llego al ver a mi madre y a la gente que camina por las calles, viviendo sus vidas de diferentes formas y yo soy ignorante, porque soy el carácter principal de mi vida. Y quería mostrar el caso de algunas personas que son adoptadas o enviadas con familiares que son una verdadera mierda.

Astralopitante... no se que demonios es hahaha pero a veces me salen cosas de la cabeza que yo simplemente... hahaha No pierdan tiempo buscando en el diccionario.

la frase, o fragmento del inicio es de la cancion** Afraid** de **The neighbourhood**

Adios! ;)

psdt:Si, Leonor es por el nombre de la virgen y hermosa mujer nombrada en el cuervo...

-Nunca mas!


End file.
